


Tear Your Way Right Through Me

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on a first kiss. By request. Set somewhere in between season three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear Your Way Right Through Me

**

 

It isn't until her heart begins to flutter rapidly in her chest that Ellen realizes she's been holding her breath. It isn't until the heat radiates through the expensive fabric of the fitted pencil skirt that she realizes she's touching the other woman. Her fingers press down confidently against a shapely hip while her eyes bore into a counter quizzical blue gaze. 

 

The young attorney wishes she knew how this happened in the first place. How did they go from saying goodnight at the door, to laughing about an inside joke, to this physical expectation of something they had both thought about but never considered actually performing? 

 

Somehow, Ellen is touching Patty in this small way that, for them at least, is the greatest of physical contact and it instantly mutes the entire scene. Patty's hand has not left the open door, perhaps in fear she might be swallowed by the earth any time now, only to find herself pushed awake on her bed by another surreal, uninvited dream. Perhaps, she simply isn't ready for this change, not when they seem to have found some sort of middle ground. Finally. 

 

But Ellen's eyes are pleading, just waiting for Patty to make the first move. The problem is, Patty just wants to know that Ellen will, in case Patty doesn't. 

 

Something--gravity maybe--ushers Ellen's head to tilt down and lean forward and her lips land softly against Patty's. A tight lipped, sullen kiss that waits only a brief moment before expanding into one where lips part and the sweet teasing taste of Ellen's lip gloss is exchanged with that of traces of red wine left on Patty's mouth. Someone breathes out while another breathes in and suddenly there is no more thinking. 

 

Patty sighs, Ellen holds back a moan and braces the side of Patty's neck as her tongue tentatively asks for permission, which is granted almost immediately and returned in kind in a spine tingling seduction that doesn't move past the no-longer hesitant kiss. 

 

Patty's hand finds Ellen's waist and the younger woman begins to pull her closer. The blonde instantly hears herself in warning and she pulls back, slowly detaching herself from her newest vice. 

 

Ellen seems to follow suit once she's been deprived of Patty's lips, gravitating forward in search of those lips for a second that sobers her up almost too quickly and she blinks back her surprise, while Patty seems to be shoving her own shock away with both hands. 

 

The blonde steps back as far as she can while still holding the door wide open and licks her lips before saying, "Well, goodnight, Ellen." 

 

Ellen smirks fleetingly, then nods before replying, "I'll see you, Patty." As her heels carry her all the way to her car, she hopes it's soon, and as Patty pushes the door shut with the flat of her hand, she does the same, except, she's already trying to convince herself that the brief occurrence isn't the cause for her already improved mood. 

 

**   

 


End file.
